everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
MistClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Shadowstar lifted his head out of his nest and stood up. 00:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker padded out of the warriors den quietly. "Am I needed for patrols and anything?" she asked softly, going over to the fresh-kill pile. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 16:11, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight bounded over to Fawnwhisker. "Care to join me on a hunting patrol?" he asked, tail high. 16:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Y-Yeah," Fawnwhisker stuttered shyly. She always got nervous around toms for some reason. And Rookflight was really kind, which made her even more nervous. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 16:25, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight eased down a tad. "Hey. Don't be so nervous." he purred, sitting down beside her. "Come on." He whisked her shoulder with his tail, heading out of camp. 16:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "That's how I am," She replied, following him out of camp. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 16:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "I know, I know. But you don't need to be so scared around me." He smiled, nudging her lightly. 16:46, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker stared at him. She felt different around him. Like she could tell him anything, and he'd listen. She didn't know what it was, just a trust she'd never felt with any other cat. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 16:48, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight pressed on. He looked around, tasting the air for prey. 16:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker pricked her ears. She heard something in the bushes. A mouse shot out from under, and quickly, Fawnwhisker pounced, killing the mouse with a bite to the neck. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 16:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight had caught a squirrel. He padded over to Fawnwhisker, who had caught a mouse. "Well done." he meowed, his voice almost inaudible since he had prey in his mouth. He dropped it. 17:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "You too," Fawnwhisker purred shyly. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 17:03, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight smiled. 17:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker shuffled her paws, unsure of what to say. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 17:07, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "So, uh, how about a walk?" Rookflight suggested. 17:09, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Okay.." Fawnwhisker replied, rising to her paws. "Let's drop this in camp first." ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 17:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." he mewed, turning back to camp. 17:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker followed, and both of them dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile in camp. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 17:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Heading out again, Rookflight looked behind to see if Fawnwhisker was following, which she was. He slowed down to let her catch up. 17:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker caught up to him, smiling nervously. She really liked him, and she didn't want to ruin any type of friendship. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 18:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight saw in her eyes that Fawnwhisker liked her, it was pretty obvious. "It's okay." he whispered. "I like you too." 18:09, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "W-What?" ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 18:09, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight suddenly felt self-conscious that he had got it wrong. He just stood there. 18:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker smiled good-naturedly, and padded up to him, licking his cheek. "Mousebrain. I was just startled. I love you, Rookflight." ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 18:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight's heart melted at her touch. "I love you too." he purred. 18:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker stared at him lovingly, entwining her tail with his. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 18:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight smiled. He rubbed against her. 18:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker smiled. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 20:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight wandered down the stream, the faint sound of the gushing water become very slightly audible as he walked further and further from it. 09:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker smilied apologetically. "Rookflight, I think that Shadowstar said something about wanting to see me. I need to go back to camp. I'll see you later, okay?" ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 13:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Okie." Rookflight darted off, waving his tail as if to say 'goodbye', as he ventured further into the wood. 13:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Shaowstar waited patiently for Fawnwhisker to arrive back in camp. His tail flicked worrily as he waited though. His mate had been out of camp for a few days now, and he was starting to get worried. Asterface was normally always at his side. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 13:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, Shadowstar?" Fawnwhisker said softly, padding into camp, over to where her leader sat. "Did you need something from me?" ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 13:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Have you seen Asterface?" Shadowstar asked. "I haven't seen her in a few days and she's making me worried sick. She and I have been mates since when we were apprentices. So many seasons that I've had her by my side, and she's gone missing. It's driving me crazy with worry. I can't function without her. She's my everything." Shadowstar whispered. He felt his eyes dampen. "Fawnwhisker, I know you have a great sense of smell. I want you to lead a search party. Take Rookflight. He's a good tracker as well. And I'll tag along with Nutpaw." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 13:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Me? O-Okay.." Fawnwhisker replied. "Rookflight and I are mates, by the way. He's out hunting. I'll go find him, and we'll start looking. You can follow with Nutpaw. Don't worry, Shadowstar. Wherever she is, I'll find her. Even if it kills me." ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 13:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Congratulations, Fawnwhisker. And thank you." Shadowstar bounded into the apprentice's den and woke Nutpaw. "Come on, we're going to find Asterface." He meowed. Nutpaw jumped up and shook out his fur, darting out to the camp entrance. Shadowstar followed him. He looked around quickly for his daughter, Nettleface, telling her they were going to go look for Asterface. His daughter dipped her head and went back to work. Shadowstar waited for Fawnwhisker to come back with Rookflight. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 14:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker padded up, Rookflight following. "Where shall we look first?" She asked her leader, ears pricked. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 00:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight turned to Shadowstar. "Where was she last seen? We could always start there, and try to follow a scent trail." he meowed. 18:51, May 6, 2013 (UTC) "Last time I saw her, she was in the nursery. She's expecting another litter of my kits!" Shadowstar's voice shook, and he paced. "I can't stand this! I have to find her, even if it kills me!" —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 20:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) "Shadowstar, calm down. Working yourself up won't get you anywhere." Fawnwhisker sniffed the air. "I think I smell a faint trace of her scent." She whirled around, sniffing wildly, trying to figure out which direction the scent was going. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 20:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight turned to his mate, and then at Shadowstar, lifting a paw in confusion and placing it back down. (such sass) 21:51, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Onyxpelt padded into camp, noticing his brother all worked up. "Shadow, what's wrong?" He asked, his head tilted to the side. Shadowstar looked at his brother with wet eyes. "Onyx, I can't find Asterface anywhere!" he wailed, shoving his nose into his brother's sleek, thin black fur. Onyxpelt looked at Fawnwhisker and shook his head. "Shadowstar, you're getting too worked up over this!" Onyxpelt meowed. He smiled and looked over his shoulder. "She was in MoorClan. She was with her sister, on our side of the border, when she felt a kick. The kits came! And they're all coming here right now. They're outside the camp, waiting." Onyxpelt flicked his tail toward the entrance. Shadowstar looked into Onyxpelt's eyes for a heartbeat, then dahsed out of camp. "Asterface!" He yowled, launching himself at her. "Asterface, you worried me sick! And you've had our kits!" Shadowstar licked Asterface's face. Asterface purred. "Yes, I did. I'm so sorry I worried you. I tried getting back to camp, but my sister insisted that I stay in MoorClan while the kits' eyes were closed." She leaned into her mate's fur. "Let's get them into the nursey and name them." She mewed, picking up two of the four kits. Shadowstar leaned down and gently lifted the other two, padding next to his mate as they walked into the camp. (All the kits are mine k) —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 22:22, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker padded with Rookflight. "Someday...we'll have our own kits..." She mewed dreamily. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 22:34, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Cherrycloud groomed her sleek tortoiseshell fur quickly before walking up to Shadowstar. "Should I lead a hunting patrol?" She asked. "Prey pile's getting kind of low, and it's barely midday." She flicked her tail. Rookflight purred. "Definitely." He rubbed against her, smiling at the thought of starting a family. 16:04, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker leapt away for a second, seeing another mouse shoot out of the brambles. She caught it quickly and padded back over to her mate. "Sorry, any prey is valuable." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:11, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight nodded. "Indeed." 20:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC) "Could someone catch me some prey? I need it for my kits." Lightningfang called from the nursery den. The white queen had recently moved to the nursery after she had became pregnant with some tom's kits. Now, she loathed having to stay in the den - the milky scent that filled her nose disgusted her. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 16:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Snailkit sarted out of the nursery, followed by Shellkit, Rushkit, and Reedkit. Shadowstar purred when he saw his kits exit the nursey followed by Asterface. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 16:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight lifted a paw and blinked as kits tumbled underpaw. He stifled a purr, chuckling at the tiny bundles of fur. Looking up, he noticed Asterface and Shadowstar beaming. He felt warm inside, and longed to have kits of his own. He heard Lightningfang's call. "Of course! I caught a squirrel earlier. I've been carrying it around for a while but it's still pretty fresh." he mewed, tossing it gently across to her, flicking his tail. "Enjoy!" he meowed politely, before wandering back towards his mate. 22:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker smiled at him. "Wanna go for a proper walk?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 23:44, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight smiled back at her. "Of course." he meowed. 16:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker led the way out of camp. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) "Wanna take a swim?" Rookflight suggested, walking alongside the riverbank. 19:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker's heart skipped a beat. She'd always had a fear of water. Drowning, that was the worst. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have water fill her lungs, until they finally gave out and she died. "N-no...but we can walk alongside the river, if that's alright with you?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight nodded. "If you like." he purred, jumping down to the bank. 20:04, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker followed hesitantly. The bank looked muddy, like it would give out any second. She walked behind Rookflight for a few steps, but she could feel herself sinking. Something under her buckled, and she let out a loud cry of pain, as she slid into the river. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:19, May 15, 2013 (UTC) "FAWNWHISKER!" Rookflight growled, diving in after her. He opened his eyes, and, even though it stung, frantically searched the lake for her body. He screeched again, water filling his lungs and choking him, yet he continued to search. He noticed his mate's light brown pelt and darted towards it, only to find coral. He searched again, and this time found her. Speeding towards her, he grabbed her scruff and heaved her up to the surface, making sure she was safe from the bank. He shook his soaking wet fur and wrapped his near-dry tail around his shivering mate. 20:26, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningfang thanked Rookflight, but as she finished, Rookflight had left. "Mouse-dung." she muttered . [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker gasped in fear and pain. "My leg...." she choked out, before she was overcome by tears. She was deathly afraid of drowning, and it'd just happened to her. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight looked at her leg but didn't touch it just in case it hurt her. "What's wrong with it? Is it broken?" he asked. 20:39, May 15, 2013 (UTC) "Don't know.." Fanwhisker whimpered, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:58, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight pressed against her, careful not to touch her leg. "Everything's going to be fine." he reassured her. "I promise. I'll get Nettleface." he meowed. "I'll be back soon, don't worry!" He darted back to camp. "Nettleface!" he yowled. Running further into camp, he called again. "Nettleface! Fawnwhisker needs help!" he meowed, leading the medicince cat out of camp to where Fawnwhisker was. 22:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Nettleface grabbed bindweed, sticks, cobwebs, and other things and quickly bound Fawnwhisker's leg. "Now, dear, mind telling me how ya did this?" ()—Fernflight Doctor... Who? 23:45, May 15, 2013 (UTC) "The b-bank collapsed a-and I fell into the r-river," Fawnwhisker replied shakily, shivering fiercely. She was so cold and terrified. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 15:51, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight flattened his ears anxiously. He licked her ear, trying to calm her. "Everything will be fine." he mewed. 15:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker shook her head. "Nothing will ever be okay, Rookflight. Nothing." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 16:06, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight tipped his head. "But.. you've only injured your leg.. It'll heal, you know!" he mewed, smiling sheepishly. 16:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) "Fawnwhisker, it will be fine." Nettleface meowed. She used rush stems to bind the broken leg tighter. "It'll heal, though you may have trouble hunting with it. Don't worry, I'll do the best I can." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 16:52, May 16, 2013 (UTC) "No. You guys don't understand. Physically, I am fine, or I will be. But mentally and emotionally, I'm no whee close. My leg is healing, yes, but my heart is not. Nor is my soul," Fawnwhisker mewed, casting her eyes to the ground, not planning to say anymore. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 17:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight settled next to her. "What...? What's wrong?" he asked, ears alert. 17:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) "There are some thnigs you don't know about me, Rookflight. Things that, if I told you, you'd stop loving me. You'd break up with me. So, I'd rather not tell you." Fawnwhisker's gaze didn't move from the ground, and her words were spoken in a monotone. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 17:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight was shocked at how reluctant his mate was to tell him. "Fawnwhisker. I will never ''stop loving you." he promised, nuzzling her. "Please tell me?" he purred. 17:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Fawnwhisker stayed silent, her eyes on Nettleface as the medicine cat took care of her leg. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 17:22, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight bristled slightly, again, shocked that Fawnwhisker had totally ignored him. Did she not trust him? The thought made his heart ache, and he couldn't help mixed annoyance and fear start a fire in his stomach. "Nevermind." he growled, getting to his paws, annoyance rising in the fire. "I'll see you later, Fawnwhisker." He wandered away. 17:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Skypaw and Greypaw emerged out of the apprentice's den, yawning and with their long fur ruffled from sleep, and Skypaw blinked blearily, letting out another yawn. Only bothering to lick her fur a few time, she arched her back in a stretch. She looked around the camp and rolled her eyes. Looks like she'd have to go find her mentor today. Leaving Greypaw where he sat cleaning himself, she padded off. "Fawnwhisker? Fawnwhisker? Are we going to be training today?" 00:09, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Lightningfang knew that Greypaw was not to be training today. "Hey, Greypaw, can you fetch me a mouse or two?" she called, twitching her tail. "I'll need it for my kits - they're going to be coming, you know!" Her milky yellow gaze looked closest to where the tom was. ''Let's hope he listens. she thought. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Greypaw resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he looked up at Lightningfang. "Uh, sure Lightningfang." he mumbled, sighing as he had to ditch his cleaning and padded towards the camp entrance, casting an annoyed glance at the queen before disappearing into the forest. 00:16, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Sycamorefur saw Rookflight enter camp, and wandered over to him. "Hey!" she meowed cheerfully. Rookflight just grunted and entered the Warriors' Den. Sycamorefur flattened her ears and stalked off towards the nursery to keep Lightningfang company. "Hi!" she meowed politely. 22:57, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives